Frosty Roses
by Yoko'sprincess
Summary: There have been strange things known to happen at Annapolis High.But when the two most feared girls in school rescue the new boy from a crowd of fangirls,things are about to get even stranger. Co written by Andy.E Orian .Please R&R!
1. The New student

Chapter 1- the new student

The halls of Annapolis High emptied out quickly as two girls came down the hall to their fourth period class. The one on the left had short brown hair. She was wearing boys clothes and had some of the things you'd see on a biker on her jeans. That was Nick .She was the most feared person in Annapolis High next to the creepy art teacher Mr.Podlinsky. Walking next to her was her friend Cassandra. Cassie ,as she liked to be called, was wearing her usual high heeled black boots like Sailor Saturn's. The black denim jacket she was wearing matched the rest of her black attire which consisted of a pair of black denim jeans with a chain on the end and today a black tank top with a glittering red rose. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail as usual ,just like her favorite heroine, Sango, from Inuyasha. Just as they were about to come to their final class before lunch, they heard a noise behind them. Turning, they saw a boy being followed by a bunch of the all famous preps of Annapolis High being led by the biggest one of the bunch, Ashley Laurilla.

Nick just groaned and shook her head and turned to go into room 202 which was her history class that she had with Cassie. Cassie however ,grabbed Nick by the arm and said "C'mon ,we should help the poor guy out. After all, we used to have the same problem once." Nick sighed in resignation as the two turned to get rid of the roadblock .One glare from Nick sent the preps running in the opposite direction as Cassie extended her hand to help the poor guy to his feet. The aforementioned person accepted Cassie's help gladly as he clambered to his feet and dusted himself off "Wow they were bad in Japan but here too? Don't I ever get a break anymore?" he murmured as he turned to thank the two girls Cassie put on a genuine smile as she said "You're new here aren't you?" "I'm Cassie and this is my friend Nick. " She gestured to her friend ,but found herself being grabbed by Nick by the arm and running down the hall. "What the heck is going on Nick?" Cassie asked irritably. "MORE FANGIRLS!!" Nick yelled as they continued to run down the hall to Mr.Podlinsky's room. They ducked inside and Cassie put her ear to the floor. The fan girls were there for a minute and gone the next. The young man stood and offered his hand to Cassie ."I'm really sorry that I didn't introduce myself sooner. I'm Kurama." At his words Cassie turned to look at Nick and mouthed the words " _There's no way. Right_?" Cassie turned back to Kurama and said "How 'bout all three of us go back to my house and settle for a movie and some down time?" Kurama looked a bit doubtful but Nick said "All Right! Let's go !" The three of them took off for Cassie's house that was just down the road from the school.

"Thankfully my parents are out for the next week and a half so we won't be disturbed." Cassie said as she flounced down in the armchair with a big bag of Doritos and a bottle of Coca -Cola next to her. Nick popped in the movie_, " **Inuyasha, Affections touching across time" **,_and Cassie tossed her spare Inuyasha quilt to Nick and her Hogwarts quilt to Kurama they all settled down to watch the movie .

About halfway through the movie, Cassie went to stretch and suddenly felt a stream of blood trickling down her neck. "_Damn that idiot Seiryu ,must've reopened when I went to stretch. Oh well_" Cassie excused herself to the bathroom and proceeded to clean the wound on her neck. She was having trouble wrapping this particular wound for some reason and soon she was entangled in a mass of gauze. She had accidentally left the door open which was much to her disadvantage as she soon tripped and fell right on her left ankle which she had injured in a battle against Genbu last month. Kurama and Nick heard the thump at the same time and before Nick could even move ,Kurama was at Cassie's side. Cassie looked up at him, eyes wide with fear and pain.

He cradled the good side of her neck with his free hand and said "Please ,don't be afraid of me .I just want to help you." She looked up at him and smiled slightly .He gently picked up the remainder of the roll of gauze and helped her finish wrapping it As she went to stand ,she faltered against the edge of the tub and said, "I'm sorry, I fell on my ankle that I 'd previously injured in a soccer match last month ."She painfully limped out to the recliner and sat down as Nick tossed her an ice pack for her ankle ."That wound doesn't look too good Cassie." Kurama said as he waved a hand at the wound on her neck "Yeah Cass, how'd you get that wound anyway?" Nick asked ,genuinely curious. "Well I…"Cassie began. Suddenly she fell out of the side of the armchair .Her face was pale as a sheet and she was as cold as ice. Sweat was running off her face and she couldn't breathe "Cassie!" Kurama cried ,running to the fallen girl's side . "CASSIE!"

Me: Hope ya like the cliffie next chapter is called miracles and secrets. Please read and review!


	2. Miracles and Secrets

Chapter2-Miricales and secrets

Hours later ,Cassie awoke to find Nick ,and Kurama hovering anxiously over her .She sat up ,holding her head. She immediately laid back down. "Unnnh ,what in the seven hells happened to me?" She asked to no one in particular. She suddenly heard Nick say from somewhere next to her ,as Kurama went back into the kitchen for an ice pack, " You collapsed without any warning whatsoever. That cut on your neck had some extremely lethal poison in it You were really lucky that Kurama was here. .If not for Kurama 's help, you would've been pushing up daisies by now. You know full well I'm no good making antidotes. Look what happened in chemistry last week! What the hell got to you anyway?" Cassie scratched the back of her neck ,trying to figure out a good excuse or risk telling them everything. She looked at the crescent moon clock on the wall and sighed. "If you two wouldn't mind sitting down ,I've got something to tell you both and it may take a while to explain all the details….." Kurama came back in from the kitchen with a new ice pack and sat down next to Cassie in the other armchair and she began her story.

"Well I suppose this all starts when I was six. That's when I found out that I was no ordinary girl. Our house caught fire and I was stuck inside .It looked like that there was no way out for me ,until I felt a pair of wings come out of my back. The fire made a path for me like I 'd swept it away with a brush of my hand .I got of the house and fell against a tree .Normal. Then that's when I noticed that my hair was on fire Without thinking I was able to call up a thunderstorm and I fell asleep against the tree' till morning. I woke up like nothing had happened at all .And to make it even weirder, I found out I was able to control plants later that day. I 've learned to control my powers over the years though. The three demons who share my body with me are Kiona the Kitsune, Renae the fire apparition, and Rikiu ,King of the lightning dragons Rikiu's talent comes especially in handy when I'm trying to get home before a storm starts. I can transform into any one of them at will. Eventually ,to help pay to have the house rebuilt, I took up a job as a thief and assian. I still do it for fun sometimes ,like I was about two weeks ago .I was hired to take out Seiryu the Ice Dragon. Naturally I went in as Renae, made short work of him ,but not before he got one shot in on me. I had no clue that his claws were poisonous. I guess I was pretty lucky that Kurama was here after all."

Nick had a small smile on her face as she said "I 've got a confession to make too .I 'm a dragon demon .Actually the last five incarnations of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame to be exact." Cassie just gaped at her until the strong breeze reminded them all of the open window. "Sorry about that ".Kurama said as he closed the aforementioned window ."Cassie you need your sleep, you're still not fully recovered from that poison from Seiryu yet" .Kurama continued forcing Cassie to lie back down on the cot that he and Nick had constructed earlier. "I'm perfectly fine ,I've got other things to do right now .Like start looking for books in the library on poisoned dragons so that this never happens again." She tried to walk only to have Kurama catch her before she hit her head on the floor seconds later." See what did I tell you ?Now lie back down .You must rest." Kurama insisted gently before turning to Nick. "Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't wake up or try to get up for a while at least. I'll be out in the kitchen working on the second batch of the antidote" Nick nodded gratefully and reached for the phone to call her parents to let them know she'd be staying the night at Cassie's house again. Meanwhile out in the kitchen Kurama was having his own problems.

_"Suichi?"_

****

"What now Yoko?"

"_I'm just wondering if you've been here the past six hours ._

****

"What is that supposed to mean for goodness sake?"

"Have you even looked at Cassie ?Or are you still in need of my help in that area?"

****

"For God's sake Yoko! I just met Cassie today and you've already got plans for her?

"Just so you know ,I'm part of you and vice versa .I know you want her as much as I do."

****

"The fact that you're part of me scares me quite a bit sometimes but if it'll shut you up then ,yes you're right. But it's too soon anyway Now will you shut up already?

"fine , spoilsport but only because I finally got you to admit it"

Kurama rolled his emerald green eyes in exasperation. He didn't need Yoko bothering him right now of all times .Not when he was working on something this important that Cassie's life hung by. He walked back into the room with the antidote bottle. He stopped and stared at Cassie asleep there on the cot. She looked just like an angel that had fallen from heaven. Surely it wouldn't hurt if he just gave her one quick kiss…He set the antidote bottle down and leaned over the cot and ever so gently brushed his lips over Cassie's. He pulled away before Yoko got the better of him. He suddenly felt the window come open behind him .Without wasting a motion he picked up the antidote bottle and proceeded to wake Cassie up .She was awake just enough to take her medicine and she fell back asleep. Once he had finished with his he turned to his new visitor. "Why don't you take a seat Hiei?" "Your twin sister should be back any minute."

Next chapter- Full Moon Dangers and surprises


	3. Full Moon dangers and suprises

Chapter3 -Full Moon Dangers and Surprises

"How'd you know she was my twin sister"? Hiei asked the kitsune suspiciously. Kurama shrugged and sat down in between Cassie's cot and Hiei. "It was pretty easy once you saw the temper and the scar on her right arm. "He replied coolly as Nick reentered the room. She sat down next to Hiei and said " long time ,no see brother ." He smirked and said, "I could say the same about you .Where have you been anyway? And why are you hanging out with this pathetic excuse for a human girl? "he asked motioning towards Cassie's cot Nick suddenly had Hiei by the throat and had an expression on her face that even caught Yoko by surprise "Don't you ever talk about Cassie that way in front of me again or else I will make sure you don't live to see tomorrow!" she growled. She suddenly released Hiei and turned to Kurama with a look of panic and fear. "Do you know what night of the lunar cycle it is tonight?" she asked in a panicked sort of voice. Kurama nodded and replied with a puzzled tone "Yes ,it's the full moon tonight .But I don't see what that's got to do with anything-" He was suddenly cut off by Nick bolting past him and making a run for the door ,only to stop with her hand on the knob. "_Oh no! I can't go back for it anyway and the only other one who knows where I keep it is Cass." _She sighed and walked over to Cassie's cot and gently shook her friend awake. "Cassie ? I need you to make a run for my house to get my black dragon pendant with the ruby eyes .Do you think you can manage?" Cassie nodded and sat up . The boys looked puzzled but when Hiei realized what Nick meant he nodded and said "No I'll go and get it. " Nick smiled half -heartedly and replied with a distinct strain on her voice "That'd be nice brother, but only a girl can carry the pendant ,much less touch it without getting their hand burned right off." Cassie nodded once again and stood ,under Kurama's warnings to stay in bed. "don't worry .I'll be fine .It'll only take me ten minutes tops to get it and bring it back here". "That or else you'll have a seven foot half dragon on your hands." Nick finished for her. Cassie propped a smile and took off for Nick's house.

"_Gotta hurry ,Gotta Hurry."_ Cassie kept saying to herself as she ran down the deserted streets of their dreary home town of Graniteville Heights. She quickly rounded the corner to Nick's house and thanked the powers that be that no one was home. "_It's a good thing I have this. Thanks Kiona" _she thought as she pulled out her skelital key. In under 10 seconds ,she had picked the lock and found her way to Nick's room. Posters of dragons and various anime shows adorned the walls of her best friend's room .The posters covered a rather dreary paint job.. Cassie's eyes quickly scanned the room for Nick's prized necklace ."Aha ! Found you !" Cassie cried as she plucked said necklace off the bookshelf. She raced out the door, and back to Cassie's house .As she turned down a rather dark alley to take a shortcut ,she ran into one of the local gangs ,The Hillstreet stranglers. "Hey baby ,what're you doing out this late?" the leader asked ."It's none of your business so bug off and let me pass." Cassie snapped back He smirked and said "Don't you know that there's a toll to come through this alley ? You have to sleep with every member of the gang before you get to go through the alley." She gave out something between a snort and a laugh and said "There's no way in hell so I'll just go the other way" As she turned around to leave she found her way blocked by twenty gang members. "Oh I don't think you understand missy you're coming with us for some fun whether you like it or not ."Scott said and grabbed Cassie by the shirt. She pulled away and she heard a loud ripping noise .Her top had ripped ,exposing the black lace bra she had on underneath. "Oohh nice but you're gonna have to loose those pants to come on what do you say?" Cassie backed up until her back was pressed against the wall. "No chance in hell!!" she shouted

**_ "Cassie? Let me take care of these bakas for you ok? You need to get that pendant to Nick."_**

"Alright .Thanks Kiona just hurry."

With that she swiftly changed into the fox demon known as Kiona . Kiona bared her fangs to the already trembling gang members. "You dare to harm my mistress ? Then you must suffer the consequences" she snarled as she raised her clawed hand over her head. In seconds the whole gang was dead and the dismembered body parts were strewn all over the ground .Kiona let out a smile and murmured "That's what you get for challenging someone close to the most ruthless fighter in the Makai." before she took off into the dark night on her way back to Cassie's house.

Meanwhile at Cassie's ,Kurama and Hiei were having their own problems. Cassie was twenty minutes late with the pendant .Because of this, Nick had begun her transformation into her seven foot form. In under two minutes, Nick had escaped through the back door and was now causing mass destruction throughout the city "Where the hell could Cassie be with the pendant?" Hiei growled under his breath. Kurama on the other hand was mentally slapping himself for letting Cassie go alone this late at night. Just then Cassie ran up with the pendant in her hand. "Here… ..it…..is.." She gasped out of breath .Kurama had noticed that Cassie's normally open jacket was now buttoned up tight. He was just about to question her on it when Cassie looked up at Nick and muttered under her breath "Kusho, looks like I'll have to transform to get the damn thing around her neck." Cassie stepped to the side and said "Uh you two may want to back up .As Renae I have a ten foot wingspan and I don't want to knock you two over." They obeyed and looked on in awe as a pair of fire wings blossomed from Cassie's back and her hair went from brown to red. Her black ensemble went to a red fighting gi with a black belt and a tortoiseshell comb in her hair. She stretched her wings to their full length and flew up to the rampaging dragons head. "This is for your own good Nick" she said as she slammed the black onyx dragon with the ruby eyes onto Nick's neck and flew off towards the boys. She landed next to Kurama and murmured to herself "In 3..2..1".Suddenly there was a glowing light around nick and she was back to normal. Nick stood and ran over to the de-transformed Cassie. "What the hell happened to you ?, You look terrible!" Nick helped Cassie to stand up and took her into the house. Cassie sat down in the big ,fluffy armchair and leaned back as far as she could. "Now that you mention it why do you have your jacket all buttoned up like that? You always leave it open." Nick asked looking at her friend with a worried look .Kurama looked at her ,genuinely concerned. "Please tell us .We 're your friends" .Cassie looked as if she wanted to cry .She took a deep breath and said 'On the way back from Nick's house I almost got raped by the leader of the Hillstreet stranglers." Everyone looked at her shocked. "I took the shortcut through the alley in Sayville Row ,hoping I'd get back here faster." "It just got me into trouble is all it did." She broke down crying "If …If it wasn't for Kiona's help…. I don't know what they'd have done to me!" Nick nodded and put an arm around Cassie ,trying to calm her down She dried her tears and continued, "The reason why my jacket is buttoned up is because when I tried to pull away they ripped my top off." Suddenly Kurama stood and went into the kitchen. Inside he was absolutely fuming. "_Why'd I let her go alone? If it wasn't for Kiona then…"_ He was cut off by Cassie silently padding into the kitchen in her bare feet. "Kurama are you alright?" " I know .Stupid question. But tell me ,would you like to meet Kiona?" He turned and nodded with a smile. She smiled back and let a bluish fog fill the room .When the fog cleared there stood Cassie's savior Kiona .There was some of the blood from the earlier battle on her hands which she quickly wiped away on the black rag nearby. "Thank you for saving Cassie" Kurama said smiling genuinely at her .He was trying to ignore the catcalls that Yoko was shouting in his head that were meant for the beautiful kitsune girl before him . He smirked, knowing one way to shut the fox up . He turned to her and replied "And I think I know someone else who'd like to thank you too."

**__**

"Suichi? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"_Shutting you up .what else?"_

****

"but-"

Too late .Suichi had switched places with Yoko ,and the fox demon wasn't too happy about it. Kiona laughed at the boy's clever move. Cassie had done the same thing to her once. She advanced on the open mouthed kitsune laughing softly ."Close your mouth,. The fish look doesn't work for you ." He did as he was told ,but still found himself speechless Maybe it was because Kiona was a kitsune like himself and yet she still looked so innocent….or maybe that was just one of Cassie's traits reflecting on her. Who knows? But finally able to find his voice he took a step towards Kiona and said "thank you for saving Cassie .I don't know what I 'd have done if those bakas got to her." Kiona smirked and gave him a quick kiss and pulled back. "No problem ,I'd do anything for that girl anyways. Anyone threatens her and they deal with all three of us .Me ,Renae and Rikiu. " She stepped away and said "well t.t.f.n hope we meet again soon!" As if on cue lots of smoke filled the room and both transformed back to normal humans. Cassie walked back into the living room with Kurama close behind her. She sighed in annoyance when she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the floor ,pigging out on HER Doritos! "JUST WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING???!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Just eatin was it look like?" Yusuke replied through a mouthful of chips " THOSE ARE MY DORITOS YOU MORON!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!"

After Yusuke and the baka had the living daylights beaten out of them ,Cassie stretched and said "I'm sleepy .Why don't we sleep down here tonight and head for the mall tomorrow? It's Saturday!" Everyone agreed ,including Nick on the condition of that she didn't have to go anywhere NEAR Claire's Everyone agreed and went to sleep .Well so it seemed ,for Cassie and Hiei were already scheming for Nick' s downfall…

__

"Hiei?"

****

"What do you want now?"

"Any ideas for tomorrow to plot Nick's downfall?"

****

"I'll help with dragging her in but the rest is up to you once I knock her out".

"Thanks "Now we'd better close this off before she picks up on it"

****

"Ok but remember I want one of the pictures"

"Ok**"**

So everyone drifted off to sleep .Everyone except for Kurama anyway. He silently stole over to where Cassie was sleeping and laid down with her and put one arm around her waist. Feeling extremely comfy, he too drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow's day the mall was going to be like…

Me: Wow three pages! That's a lot! Next Chapter is called ,Mall of Horrors and Hello Kuroune! Please read and review!

Kurama: Yes please review her story. She's been working really hard on it and she's under LOTS of stress with school starting and all…

Me : Thank You Kurama you're so sweet !! Any way please review while I go and mellow out for a awhile.


	4. Mall Horrors and Hello Kuroune!

Chapter 4- Mall Horrors and Hello Kuroune!

Me: I'd like to thank the kind person who reviewed my story ,Icy Phoenix. As a result of you being the first reviewer on this story just after I posted it this chappie is for you! Hope you like ,and if you notice ,I didn't kill off Cassie .See chapter 2. On with the story!

The sun was just beginning to peak through the windows when Nick started to wake up. She looked around the room and saw the cozy scene with Kurama and Cassie on the cot .An imaginary pair of little devil horns poked out of her head as she reached for her low flash camera." _Oh this is definitely the most priceless blackmail opportunity I've had in a long time.." _She thought as she took some snapshots of the still asleep pair. With an evil smile on her face ,she drifted back off to sleep until the others woke up to go to the mall.

At nine in the morning, the alarm in Cassie's watch went off right in Kurama's ear, telling him he only had a few seconds to move back to where he was last night ,before she woke up. No sooner than he'd done so then Cassie's arms went over her head as she began to stretch .She yawned once and said in an unusually over hyper voice "Hey everybody C'mon ! Wake Up! It's mall day ! Remember?" Nick groaned and stretched." That's it Cass no more Coca -Cola before you go to bed!" Cassie had a perfectly prepared angel face on as she said "But _ I_ didn't have the Coca -Cola on purpose .Remember? You bought me a bottle two days ago and I just decided to drink it last night .Rikiu loves her late night Cola!" Cassie was jumping around like a three old would ,hyped up on sugar. She finally stopped when she saw the sweat drops on the back of everyone's heads, including Kurama. After Nick dunked Cassie's head in the sink three times to get her to calm down, Cassie flipped her wet hair up and said "Ok ,now which car to take? The white Acura with the Rose whip on the hood? Or the red Ferrari? No I've got it ! We'll take the black Jaguar with the 4.0 engine! "Cassie ran into the garage to get the keys. Hiei nodded with approval when he saw Cassie's key chain. It was a dark blue dragon with emerald eyes that Nick had bought her for her birthday when she turned 13.Cassie ran back into the garage , followed by Hiei ,Nick ,and Kurama. She went to the black car on the far right and opened it up. She jumped in the driver's seat and Kurama climbed in next to Cassie .Hiei got in the back seat, but Nick was hesitant. "Nick if you don't get in this instant ,I'll tell them about the -you-know -what." Nick paled and climbed in next to Hiei _"Oh Kami we're sooo dead."_ she thought to herself as she buckled up and grabbed the door's armrest. With a running shot ,Cassie started up the 4.0 Jaguar and took off out of the driveway headed for the mall as the boys hung on for their lives.

20 minutes later ,they arrived at the Hirikouts mall. Nick jumped out of the Jag and kissed the pavement. "Thank God! I thought it'd never end!" she exclaimed as Kurama helped Hiei out of the black speed devil and Cassie finally got out herself. They all went into the mall and Nick said "I'll be down in Walden's if you need me for anything" She started walking to her favorite bookstore but unfortunately, she had to pass Claire's to get there. Just as she was walking past said store ,Cassie and Hiei knocked her out and drug her inside. They set her up in a chair as Cassie scampered around picking random things off the shelves.

"Hmmm…. Lipstick .Yes…eye liner?…Oh yea….Blush? …a must.." She returned to Hiei seconds later with a various assortment of things including a feather boa and some strings of fake pearls he two preceded to doll her up so badly that every guy on the block would be chasing her. Just then Nick stirred slightly. Cassie knew she had about 10 seconds to get as far away from her as possible before she woke up. She adorned her with several strings of pearls and the boa. Handing the lipstick and eyeliner to Hiei she said "Hold these .I'll be right back." She then took off as fast as she could go down to the other end of the mall ,hoping said half-dragon wouldn't find her. She ran into Kurama by the bookstore. "Quick this way." she said dragging him towards the elevator. The two got in and went down to the first floor. He turned her around and looked at her puzzled ."what did you do? " He asked Cassie. "Well …Hiei and I dolled Nick up real good and we've got some Polaroid's of it see" He took one look at the picture and burst out laughing. He couldn't help it! Just then from one end of the mall could be heard a distinct roar of fury from Nick and the other ,a most welcome sight. Kuroune was standing there waiting for Kurama and Cassie! The two kitsunes took off towards the bat demon and said "We need an escape now" .He quirked an eyebrow ,but said nothing more as a portal opened back to Cassie's house. Before stepping through Cassie left a note in the special dragon dimension along with her car keys.

_Nick,_

Sorry about the hasty exit but I had to run .Here's the keys to the Jag.

Cassie

P.S It was your bro's idea! So don't hurt me!

Cassie laughed and stepped through the portal back to her house ,hoping Nick wouldn't be _too_ pissed off at her.

Me: Another cliffie! Hope ya liked the chapter all! Next one's gonna be called :More Secrets and the Library. Til later Ja Ne!


	5. More Secrets and Yoko's library

Chapter -5

Hours later Nick came home with her mouth semi smoking. " Where' s Cassie? " she asked in a low growl. Before Kurama could answer ,Cassie came down the stairs with the evening paper. The headline read: **LOCAL Mystery Girl wrecks Mall. Two floors gone except for the bookstore. **Nick just laughed and said **" **That's what you get for messing with me." She turned to Cassie and said "I'm letting your escapade slide this time, only cause I've got choice blackmail on you and Kurama." Cassie and Nick were at it seconds later ,hammer and tongs. Kurama motioned for the other two demons to back up and he erected a fire -proof shield around them, and just in time too. Cassie had transformed into Renae and started throwing fireballs all over the place! Nick was waaaaay ahead of the equally hot tempered fire apparition. She was in her seven foot form but with some control this time .That didn't say much as the two preceded on wrecking the house to pieces. Before any more damage could be done ,Kurama stepped out of the fire shield and tapped on one of Nick's scales. "Why don't we go to my library in the Makai?" "I've got some books there on demonic control .And by the looks of it you **_both_** need it." This earned him a low growl from both Cassie and Nick ,but he ignored it and opened the portal " Ladies first" he said letting Nick and Cassie go ahead of them .The boys followed right behind and they all headed off in the direction of Kurama's library.

The first thing the girls noticed was new outfits. Once they got into the library ,they all split up. Kurama and Cassie were left in the main floor with a huge pile of books to sort through and file. Cassie started filing them at a very high speed " Wow ,where'd you learn to do that?" The red head asked Cassie as he climbed up onto another shelf to file some of the other books he had in the library that hadn't been used in centuries.

Cassie smiled as she too climbed another nearby ladder. "Rikiu used to work for a library in the Makai so I guess I got the skills from her." Kurama nodded and went back to work ,not noticing Cassie climb up the ladder with a pile of books. As she went to put one of the heavier ones in its' place ,she lost her balance and fell off the ladder. Kurama heard her scream and caught her before she hit the floor. She was blushing like mad as she stared into his emerald green eyes. "_That's twice now that I've almost lost her. I've got to tell her before…"_ He looked right at Cassie and said simply "Cassie I love you." To his immense shock and surprise, she said "I feel the same way you do Kurama .I was too scared to say it because I didn't know what you thought of me. I-"She was very sweetly cut off when Kurama took her lips in a hungry ,possessive kiss. They broke off when they needed air and he looked right at her and said "I'm glad you feel the same."

She heard peals of devilish laughter and sighed. She slid out of Kurama's arms and went to look. She wasn't surprised to find Nick there but everyone else too?! "Give me three reasons why I shouldn't kill all of you " Cassie snarled ,sounding much like her kitsune counterpart. "One ,we're your best friends". Nick said standing "Two if you want this camera back with all the snapshots we took you'll play a game with us." "oh and Nick you have to play to. I've got one of the pics from the mall sooo" if you know what's good for you….Kuroune said tauntingly .Nick sighed in defeat .So did Cassie ."Well bat boy? Spill ,we haven't got all day! Nick exclaimed her temper rising. "Well the game is… strip poker ." There was the sound of one very scared bat being drug farther into the room and beat with a mallet, courtesy of Nick. And he also got zapped thanks to Rikiu' s lightning. Cassie sighed in defeat when Kuroune wouldn't give up all the pictures. "I suppose we have no choice then…." Nick poked her in the ribs and smiled like a devil.. "But Cass remember who we're playing against. We'll work together…." Cass broke into the same smile. "This oughta be lotsa fun indeed "she said smirking and changing into Kiona.

Me: Ya like it? Well the next chappie is called :Strip Poker , Teasers and cheaters Oh my! Til later Ja Ne!


	6. Strip Poker, Teasers and cheatersOh My!

Chapter -6 Strip poker, teasers and cheaters .Oh my!

Me: well to Laurab 891 here's the next chapter in the story. Hope Ya like!

Yusuke, Hiei , Cassie , Nick , Kuroune ,Keiko ,Shiziriu , and Kurama all sat down at the poker table. Yusuke pulled out a deck of regular playing cards out of no where and put them down on the table. Nick groaned and said "I don't even wanna know how you got the deck of invulnerable cards but let's play." Yusuke tossed the cards to Nick who dealt them under 5 seconds. Cassie and Nick took their seats as well and Cassie smirked and said, " How about I make this more interesting? She snapped her fingers and said "now imagine yourself in another outfit and it will appear." In seconds Cassie ,Nick and a now Yoko were in brand new outfits .{A/n prepare to drool your heads off! } Yoko was in a soft leather version of his outfit. Cassie was wearing a soft blue version of Kiona's outfit who she had just switched with.

Five rounds into the game, the standings were as such. Kiona, Yoko ,Nick and Kuroune hadn't lost a single piece of clothing. Yusuke on the other hand was already out. As was Hiei. When asked if he wanted to stay and watch he said he'd rather go to sleep than watch one of his own kin disgrace herself. Yusuke had complained when Nick made him sit with a blanket and his boxers to watch the rest of the game. But since Keiko was in ,he complied.

Finally in the 6th round Kiona lost to Yoko, who had some help. "Your turn." he said with a smirk. Kiona smirked right back and removed a bracelet. He sighed in exasperation and said "Let's continue".

In about the 18th round, things got interesting .It was down to the two kitsunes ,the dragon and the bat. Cassie smirked and laid the cards on the table. "Royal flush Yoko .Beat that!" Yoko sighed and said "well,? what now?" Cassie smirked and said " ditch the shirt fox boy." Yoko smirked and oh so slowly pulled the white leather shirt over his head. He uncerimounsly dropped it on the floor . Cassie slowly looked over Yoko drooling as she did so. He smirked and said "like it Cass?" Nick slapped her over the head and said "Quit drooling we've got more work to do." In another two rounds Kuroune lost his shirt and scythes .Nick was _trying_ not to drool but she was finding it extremely difficult. The next round Nick lost her obi belt and her _very_ heavy robe was only being held in place by one pin.

It finally got heavy in round 20.Yoko pulled a double on Cassie and he said "No more jewelry .Loose the shirt hon ,or should I take it off for you?" Cassie smiled ever so slightly and said "No I'll do it thanks .But I'll think about the offer later. She stood up and walked over next to Yoko. She pulled her shirt off and danced around just out of his reach .She swayed back to her seat and said "Continue Yoko .By the way .The pants are next"

And was she ever right in _both _ the guys cases. With a little help from Nick ,both Yoko and Kuroune had to ditch their pants when the girls pulled a double play on them. Fully determined to get Nick back for this, Kuroune got a triple play on Nick and she had to remove her robe. By now the poor bat was having a _very _hard time concentrating on their little game. Only one play later so was Yoko because he pulled a double on Cassie and she had to remove her obi belt and her pants .The guys were practically squirming in their seats. Nick noticed and laughed ."What's wrong guys ?Getting too distracted by our good looks?" All they could do was nod sadly. Cassie giggled behind her poker hand and said whispered, "Nick should we give them a break?" Nick laughed and said in return to her best friend's question,"Nah they deserve it after all they've done."

The girls continued to taunt and tease the boys for the next few rounds and soon it became apparent that there was no way they 'd ever win now. And so the two greatest thieves in the Makai gave up and Cassie and Nick just laughed and said "Never challenge us to a game because we _always _ win." The pictures were instantly incinerated in a flash thanks to Nick. Cassie stretched and said "Well since the rest of the group is asleep and it's near three a.m, why don' t we sleep here tonight and head out for Genkai's in the morning?" Everyone was agreeable to this so they all settled down in the corner for a good night's sleep.

Me :Nice mental images ne? Well the next chappie's called New kits and Kuroune's niece Sakura. Til later Ja Ne!


	7. New Kits and Kuroune's niece Sakura

Chapter 7- New kits and Kuroune's niece ,Sakura.

Me :I'd like to thank all of my reviewers so far! You guys don't know how much your comments mean to me! My friend who wishes to be known as Annie E. Orion helped me co -write this story over the phone and we're already working on a sequel! Black Silk Masquerade is going to be the title of the next story. Please bear with me as school starts soon for me .Now to my reviewers!

**__**

Niana Kuonji: I also appreciate him that way too why do you think I wrote it? Thank you so much for your suggestion and I will do my utmost to follow your advice!

The next morning everyone set out for Genkai's at about nine in the morning. Cassie was walking up front leading the way, Yusuke was behind her ,whining about how he was missing free game day at the arcade ,Kuwabara and Yukina were walking together .The baka was babbling on with his incessant I' love you my sweet Yukina" shtick. Hiei was walking behind Shiziriu .Currently Shiziriu was on her fifth smoke and was watching her brother's hands like a hawk. Hiei was just behind her with his hand on the hilt on his katana but was being prevented from drawing it by Nick. Nick and Kuroune were walking side by side chatting. And finally Kurama was in the far back politely chatting with Keiko and Botan and some what wishing he could be up in front with Cassie.

When the group stopped for lunch about halfway there, unknown to anyone ,Nick slipped away from everyone else. She had heard a strange noise and went to investigate. Nobody noticed she was gone ,not even Kuroune. Cassie was on her last strand of nerve as she told Yusuke "FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME YOU BAKA.WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID ARCADE OR DO YOU WANT TO SHOW UP AT GENKAI'S IN A BOX IN A HUNDRED PIECES?????!!!!!!!!!!!" He paled visibly at this and no one heard from him for the rest of the walk. Hiei smirked and said "it seems like someone finally shut the detective's mouth." Shiziriu finally got sick of her brother and knocked him out and slung him over her shoulder. Hiei was semi-relieved that the baka was away from his sister and sighed slowly. Kurama was also getting slightly annoyed with the ferry girl's bubbling chatter. He looked up at Cassie with a sigh and a speck of amber flashed through his eyes as he watched her walk. Meanwhile ,they were all finally coming up on the last turn to Genkai's . A laugh was heard from the bat demon as he turned around and said "Well Nick it looks like we finally made it-" He was utterly confused as he stared around for the girl who he was hopelessly in love with but he was too nervous to admit it. "Cassie!" Kuroune called. The kitsune girl's head shot up . "What's up ?" she asked as she walked over to her friend. " I can't find her anywhere and there's a light demon around here somewhere" .Cassie went pale and said "Don't tell Kurama where I went. I'll be right back." Cassie flitted off into the woods and wondered **_"Where could she be?"_**

Nick who heard Cassie yelling at Yusuke smirked to herself ."It figures .She always gives her position away occasionally." she murmured. She hugged the basket she was carrying closer to her chest and continued through the woods. Suddenly Cassie flitted out in front of her. "Cassie!" Nick yelled "what the hell are you doing here ?" "I thought you were leading the group!" Cassie didn't look too happy with her best friend. "More like what the hell are you doing? There 's an evil light demon on the loose in the woods here .You're lucky I found you!" Cassie yelled at her best friend. Nick looked downcast but said "I'm sorry I ran off but this basket was more important ." Cassie just sighed in exasperation and said "We'd better get back. A certain bat demon is very worried about you." Nick nearly fell over in surprise "You mean Kuroune?" she questioned. "Yep he was the one who sent me after you and if I don't get back I'll have Kurama worried over me too !" The two girls looked at each other and laughed. Then ,taking one side of the basket each ,they began the long trek back to Genkai's.

About twenty minutes later they came back into the temple amidst shouting. 'YOU ACTUALLY DIDN'T SEE SHE WAS GONE? " Then another.. "YOU SENT HER AFTER HER?I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU !YOU KNOW ABOVE ALL ELSE THAT THE WOODS ARE DANGEROUS THIS TIME OF NIGHT!"

Obviously it was Kurama and Kuroune yelling at each other. Nick and Cassie stumbled into the sitting room under the weight of the basket. They were greeted by a flurry of hugs from the boys and dozens of questions from the girls .Nick laughed and said "whoa one thing at a time ok?" Genkai smiled {a/n wow…] and said "well what have you brought for us today?" Nick smiled and said "well there's one person who has a relititive here in the room.." Just then a small giggle was heard from behind Nick's leg and Cassie said "You can come out now little Sakura." A little demon girl stepped out from behind Nick's leg and tackled Kuroune around the neck " Unkie Kuroune!" she exclaimed. The girl looked to be no more than four years old ."Sakura! "he exclaimed in surprise patting her head. He put her down and said "Uh guys this is my four year old niece Sakura." When everyone got a look at her it was kinda weird. She was an exact double of her uncle .Right down to the pendant. It was quite eerie really [a/n oh sooo kawaii] Nick bent down and lifted the two other squirming bundles out of the basket and set them on the floor so they could play around with Sakura. "I heard these two yipping in the woods and went to go get them." There was something familiar about these two kitsune kits but no one could place it exactly. Then Yukina stepped up and picked them up "Oh they look sooo cute Cassie ! They look just like that nice lady spirit of yours Kiona ,was it? And Yoko." Everyone else face vaulted onto the floor. Hiei laughed and said "why didn't we see it before? These two must belong to Kurama and Cassie." Cassie went over and picked up the two kits who instantly fell asleep in her arms. "how 'bout we name the girl Andromeda and the boy Perseus ?" she questioned Kurama nodded and took hold of Perseus as the two new parents went to tuck the kits into bed as Kuroune followed suit with little Sakura. Just then another kit popped up and said "opps sorry for scaring you mom !"she exclaimed to Genkai and bowing slightly. "That's alright now show them where to put them won't you?" She nodded and took off down the hall…

Me: well what ya think? I hope I did better than the last one! Well it's 4:05 a.m here so I need to get to bed.

Kurama : Aren't you forgetting something?

Me :oh yes! The next chapter is called Fun and games. Til later Ja Ne and please R&R!


	8. Fun and Games

Me: Ok here's chapter 8 .but first I'd like to make a small correction and respond to my reviewers .My friend's penname is Andy E. Orian ,_not_ Annie like I put last chapter. Now to my reviews!

**__**

Red-Mage-Flame Fox; Thanks for the review and sorry I made the last one so short I was in a hurry to get some sleep. This one will be longer I promise! Oh yeah: **_NEED AIR _** please! But really I appreciate the hugs ya know!

**__**

Smiles4100:Don't worry ! Andromeda ,Perseus, and Sakura will be around to annoy Hiei lotsies of the time. And they'll be a third addition to the trio made in this chappie .You'll see.

**__**

Andy E. Orian: I know you've never seen Dogma ,but I luv to torture ya just the same .Oh we have plans in further chappies and maybe another round of strip poker just between Kurama and Cassie with the fox in leather pants and some other um_ interesting _things on him? Nice mental image huh? But honestly :I couldn't have done this story without you. So THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

**__**

Wolf-Black-Flame :Thanks for the encouragement .Here's the next chapter of the story. Your reviews mean sooo much to me .Just ask Kurama what my reaction was when I got all of your reviews!

Kurama: She was sooo happy .She jumped up and down for like three hours saying "They actually love me!" I tried to tell you FV they love the story it just took some time!

Me: You're right and I just forgot the disclaimer for like the last 7 chappies so here it is I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!! hugs Kurama This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers and to another friend of mine .She's only five and the third kit was named after her .First name and middle only. Shilo. Tammy this chapter's for you as well !

The next afternoon, everyone was officially bored out of their minds . That was until Cassie came back in with a third kit in her arms. "Hey Nick, where's Kurama? I just found the other kit you said you dropped last night outside at the border to enter the Dark Forest ."Nick shrugged and said "Try upstairs I think I saw him go into Sakura's room" Cassie nodded her thanks and carefully climbed the stairs to Sakura's room on the first floor, in the process running into Yusuke whining about Kuwabara putting rhino grease in his hair gel. Cassie finally found Kurama and Kuroune playing with Sakura in her room .Cassie gently set the new girl kit on the floor who immediately ran over and grabbed a hold of Kurama's leg. Looking down with a look of surprise on his face, Kurama scooped the wayward kit into his arms. "Ok Cassie you can come out now." Kurama said with a laugh .Cassie came out from behind the door with an innocent look on her face. "What ?I didn't do anything !"

Kuroune just rolled his eyes and looked at the new kit who was looking at Kurama with big chibi eyes.

"I was just looking for you so we could decide a name for her. Nick found her wandering in the woods last night." Kurama looked at the girl kitsune for a minute and thought .His green eyes furrowed in thought for a moment .Then he said "What about Shilo? "Shilo Diamond Minamino" .Cassie smiled at the two of them and said "That's perfect for her" .About ten seconds later they heard a yell from down the hall. When they finally got there it was some sight. Hiei was trying to pry Andromeda off his hair while Perseus was yelling "Unkie Hiei!" at the top of his voice and hitting Hiei over the head with a plastic bat. When he set the troublemaking duo down before him ,Cassie snatched them up before he could draw his katana and ran back downstairs to Nick. Nick just blinked and said "Ok what did you do now?" Cassie was gasping for air as she said "Calm your brother down before he kills Annie and Perseus!" With that that the four kitsunes and the two bat demons made a run for the woods right along side Yusuke and Kuwabara who had just succeeded in making Hiei even angrier.

After about three hours, Nick had managed to calm Hiei down enough that Cassie could bring the triplets back in the house. Cassie was fuming over Hiei's out burst and had resolved to get him back by any means possible.. Suddenly an idea came to her head. She began to cackle insanely as she ran off to Nick's room to talk her into helping her. Oh, was this ever going to be fuuun…

About two hours later, everyone was gathered downstairs for dinner .After the stuffed crust pizza had been devoured, Cassie smirked to herself and said out loud ,"Hey everyone, how about a game of truth or dare?" Everyone was in except for Hiei .But that problem was quickly solved thanks to Nick and Yusuke's um_ persuasion _for lack of a better term _._Not to mention Kuwabara's constant baiting. They all sat down in a circle around the TV. The order was ,Cassie ,Shiziriu ,Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina , Yusuke, Nick, Hiei, Botan, Kuroune ,and Kurama. The kits and Sakura were already in bed by this time, so there was no need to worry about them. The game started with Cassie since it was her idea. "Ok Nick truth or dare?" Nick put on a smirk and said "Dare me girl .Nothing is too tough for the ultimate incarnate of darkness!" Cassie let out a bark like laugh and said "ok I dare you to baby-sit the twins tomorrow while you get your hair dyed blonde!" Nick groaned and put her head in her hands "I'm doomed!. "she cried. Next it was Shiziriu's turn.

'Ok baby bro. Truth or dare?" Kuwabara let out a stupid laugh and said " Dare me sis." Shiziriu laughed like Sakyo for a minute and said "I dare you to let Cassie and Nick give you a full fledged makeover and let them take pictures!" At this ,Cassie and Nick also began to laugh like Naraku, and Nick was rubbing her hands together like Christmas had come early. "Oohh this is going to be so much fun.." Cassie cackled…

Minutes later Kuwabara was presented to the rest of the gang for a look ,and god did he ever look hilarious! His normally orange Rio hair was done in curls with a pink bow on top .Courtesy of Cassie ,he had on lipstick, eyeliner, blush, mascara, and foundation. They'd also done an excellent job on his nails too. The left hand was painted a deep red and the right one was painted ice blue. Nick was the one who'd done his nails but both the girls worked on the outfit.. It was classic ballet style complete with the shoes. The cackling girls had used over 200 rolls of instant Polaroid pictures for later incrimination Hiei couldn't stop laughing as Cassie and Nick picked him up and headed back into the living room for round two….

Once everyone was re-seated, it was Keiko's turn " ok Shiziriu. Truth or dare?" Keiko asked . " Dare." She said not batting an eyelash. "Ok then I dare you to stop smoking ". She shrugged like it was no big deal. Next up was Yusuke "Ok Cassie, truth or dare?" Cassie laughed and said "Dare me dimwit." Yusuke had the same evil look they had on their faces earlier when they gave the baka "_the makeover of doom." _ Yusuke let out a laugh and said "Ok this one's a two part First I dare you to go get your hair dyed red tomorrow. "She shrugged like Shiziriu .But something wasn't right.. " And for the second part of the dare … You have to go over there and kiss Kurama for two minutes straight!" Once again Cassie smiled like a kid in a candy store. "once again no problem ."she said getting up and walking over to where Kurama sat. Kuroune leaned over to Hiei and Said "Get the camera. This is the first chance I've gotten to blackmail that fox for about 15 years!" Hiei just smirked and said "I'm way ahead of you pal." and pulled the video camera from behind his back, only to have Nick smash it seconds later. The kiss lasted for about two minutes until Kuwabara said "Enough already !" Hiei smirked and said "Well the idiot actually had a brain." Yusuke and Rose, who both had just entered were joining in on the baka bashing, until Cassie said "Ok enough children ,let's get back to the game!" Now it was Hiei's turn "Ok Kuroune, truth or dare?" He smirked like Cassie and said "dare me three eyes!" _ Oh is he ever going to pay for that_, Hiei thought to himself. "Ok Kuroune I dare you to tell Nick how you really feel about her!" At this Kuroune went pale and said "no please anything but that!" Hiei smirked, knowing he'd caught him. Kuroune got up and walked over to were the ultimate incarnate of darkness sat. He looked right at her and said "Nick ,I love you". She just blinked at him for a minute and ,when she'd finally gotten her composure back ,she sat up and kissed him right on the lips. He was blushing a light pink as he sat back down next to Nick who Cassie already knew that she loved him. But the next question was ,considering her background, _could _she love him in return?

But there was time for that later a new victim was up, or should she say her boyfriend. Kuroune looked over at Kurama who was about to take on his old partner. "Ok partner truth or dare? "She heard Kuroune say. Kurama flashed a smile her way as she heard him say "dare me partner." Kuroune thought for a moment and whispered the dare to Kurama. The fox gave him a questioning look but it vanished when Kuroune handed him something. What though ,she couldn't tell. She soon got the shock of her life as she found Kurama getting down on one knee in front of her and popping open a little black box ."Cassandra Animanten , will you marry me?" Her eyes were filled with tears as she threw her arms around his neck and said " Oh kami of course I will Kurama!" Everybody went :Awwww .,and watched Kurama slip the ring on her finger. Cassie was smiling at Nick who said "Congrats to the both of you." like it was nothing at all Cassie ran to her best friend and hugged the wind out of her and said "You'll be my maid in honor won't you?" Nick smiled at her friend and said "Cass I wouldn't have it any other way".

Gradually the game wound down and ,soon it was time for bed. As Cassie went to get to her feet, it felt like the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. Her vision started to swim and she clutched the back of her chair for support .She knew what was coming ,and it was part of her being Rykuu. The lightning demon was apt to sometimes have very horrible visions of disaster. This power had manifested itself when she was still young and continued to plague her off and on. It as happening again and this one looked to be _very _bad. She stumbled upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed. It was something about. .Nick . And .. Kuroune. Wait , there was a lot of light around them both. And who was that little dragon on the floor ? She moaned and held her head in both hands. So many questions left unanswered.. And if the damn room didn't quit spinning soon ,she was going to throw -up. And that's exactly what happened seconds later in the bathroom .In the process ,Cassie had fallen on some glass as she had climbed the stairs to her room. Thankfully no one had noticed she was missing ,and they probably wouldn't .She didn't want them worrying about her. Especially Kurama. As she wrapped up the huge gashes she'd semi- healed ,she sighed. This was why she was named Cassandra. She was aptly named for the Greek prophetess who foretold visions of disaster .Like the fall of Troy. She sighed once more as she got changed and climbed into bed. As she drifted off to sleep she only thought of one thing before the Silver fox Yoko stole her dreams, "_God have mercy on my soul .This is my gift, this is my curse."._

Me :hope ya liked the chapter. The next one's called Field hockey and dimwit torture ! Til later ,Ja Ne oh and please R&R Luv ya all

**_Fire Vixen 869 now Yoko's princess_**


	9. Author's note and Chapter preview

I'm sorry to say that the staff here on FF.N have pulled my story off entirely and now I must begin again from scratch. This is still Roses in the Ice but under an New title and Author So please forgive me!!! Oh and all of you kind people who sent in reviews for me please re send them for Frosty Roses! I really appreciate all of the time you took to send them in now and forever. And now to the preview I promised!

**__**

The stress alone was killing Yusuke ,but if the hag's daughter didn't quit her version of boot camp or "Grandma's evil boot camp version 5.0 _ "As he called it he'd be back in Spirit World in no time! He heard her voice call out above him. "Move it slacker!" She commanded He growled under his breath and yelled right back "Why don't you come over and try to lift this?" She laughed and said "Mom was right .You are a dimwit. FYI I've already completed training that would kill you in an instant because you don't even have the right Discipline! Now move it before you really piss me off!" Training that'd kill him in an instant?** Who was this girl?**_


	10. Dimwit Torture,Crocidile Roasts,and Cass...

Me: Thank you to all of my reviewers! This story will be ending on a cliffie in about another four or five chapters I think. But look for the second installment of the story :Black Silk Masquerade coming soon! And for all the fans of the Cassie and Kurama pairing ,look for a one shot story entitled Cancun Roses .It's basically the story of their time in Kyoto on their honeymoon. After B.S.M is finished Andy and I may make a fourth one with the kids having to rescue the parents. No title as of yet . The story of Cassie and Nick started when Andy and I got bored for ideas on the phone one night and we just thought these two up.. Anyway, to my reviewers!

**_ Andy .E Orian:_** Peachy with me Andy but I'm going to try to get B.S.M started tonight. By the way, nice effect!

**__**

IrishKitsune: Yes ,I must agree with you on that ,but it's sooo fun to torture the poor guy!

**__**

Dimwit Torture ,Crocodile Roasts, and Cassie's horrible secret.

The next morning, Cassie awoke with a start ."Damn another dream." she murmured getting to her feet. As she raised her arms to stretch , she was painfully reminded of the accident she had last night with the glass. She winced and lowered her arms. She rummaged around in her drawer and pulled out a black turtle neck and white hip hugger jeans. After pulling her sneakers on, he walked out the door and made her way through the labyrinth of Genkai's temple. "It really pays to have five floors in my house that rotate constantly" she murmured .As she was contemplating the vision from last night, she ran headlong into Kurama. "Oopsie ,sorry about that Kurama! " she exclaimed as she helped him to his feet. "It's alright Cassie no problem. " he replied dusting his clothes off.

"**_Suichi?"_**

"What Yoko?"

"**Doesn't she look cute in those jeans?"**

"Yes she does ."

"**Wait .Something's wrong I can smell her blood on her arms and legs"**

"What?"

****

"she's wounded you've got to help her out. Find out what's wrong!"

"Ok."

"Cassie what's wrong?" he asked ,genuinely concerned. She flinched when he caught her arm. "I can smell your blood .Cassie what hurt you? " She sighed as she looked into his deep emerald green eyes. "Well come sit down in the living room. "I've got something to tell you."

The two kitsunes sat down on the futon in the middle of the living room and Cassie turned to face Kurama. The only other one in the room was Nick. Cassie sighed and said "Nick come sit over on the chair next to the futon. You may as well hear this too." Cassie sighed and turned around so she faced both of them. "what happened last night was I had another vision ."The two looked at her questioningly as she continued. "Rikiu is apt to have some very frightening visions. Last night as I tried to make it too my room I slipped on some glass and cut myself very badly. I was able to heal myself but I was too weak to finish it properly." She broke down crying and collapsed in Kurama's arms "The reason why I was named Cassandra is because when I was little I had dreams that foretold destruction .They all came true." Nick gaped open mouthed at Cassie who had just jumped up with a flourish ."Now let's not let that bother us! Why don't we go train?" Just then Genkai walked into the room and said " Nope, there's no need for training for the three of you today." Nick just looked at her and murmured "Wow we must be special." Genkai laughed and said "Nope your not special it's just that Rose is training the dimwit downstairs in the volcano room. ." Cassie laughed and said "Oh the poor guy. He must be having such a hard time with it.." Nick laughed and said "I don't know who to feel more sorry for, the dimwit or Rose!"

They headed downstairs to the floor that was just above the volcano room to listen to the torture. They found Kuroune and Sakura were already there and Sakura had pulled up a bucket of fresh moths for her and her uncle .Nick looked to Cassie with big chibi eyes and "Cassie I'm hungry!" Cassie laughed and said "Oh alright hang on I'll get them." She snapped her fingers and a bucket of crocs appeared as well as a small bucket of rabbits for her and Kurama. Nick licked her lips and said "Yummy now it's time to eat!" She plucked one of the crocs out of the giant sized bucket and put it on her hand and roasted it. After building a fire proof barrier ,Cassie made a small fire in the middle of the room and put her rabbit on a stick and put it in the fire, followed by Kurama. They sat there in silence until they heard two yells from the volcano room "So that's were the dimwits are" Cassie laughed. Nick looked over at Cassie and said "Hey. We'd better get going to the mall. We've got to get our hair dyed remember?" Cassie sighed and said " But I don't wanna go right now I'm too comfy." she said leaning against Kurama. Kuroune laughed as he speared his fifth moth and put it on the fire Cassie had provided. Nick growled and drug Cassie out of the room to the black Jag that had taken them to the mall the previous week. "And I'm driving this time got it? Nick asked sternly. Just then they saw Hiei appear in the garage. "Hiei if you even eat one of those crocs in the bucket YOU'RE DEAD1Got that ?" The fire koomire paled visibly at this and nodded as Nick and Cassie got in the Jag. They could hear Yusuke's shouts from the volcano room still and they wondered what misery Rose was putting him through now…

His screams echoed through the volcano room. Who did this fuzz ball of a kitsune think she was? He was being forced to carry a 200 pound bolder across the molten lava using only his spirit energy to keep himself from getting burned up in the heat. And right now he only had a half-assed barrier up, which explained the screams. She looked so damn confident that he wasn't going to pass her training. He had been promised by Genkai that if he passes Rose's training, he'd get something more powerful than her spirit orb. _"Damn Rose" _he thought _"What gives her the right to be so cocky?"_ This fact alone really pissed him off. This kicked up his energy ,like always. He managed to get across. He collapsed in front of Rose gasping. "There you happy you baka?" he said irritably "nope " she said smugly "Now you've got to carry a 1,000 lb boulder across the bed of lava ,get past the snakes, and leap over the bed of spikes to smash the rock and then you can go on to the next phase of my training." He groaned. The stress alone was killing him ,but if the hag's daughter didn't quit her version of boot camp or **"Grandma's evil boot camp version 5.0 "**As he called it he'd be back in Spirit World in no time! He heard her voice call out above him. "_Move it slacker!" s_he commanded .He growled under his breath and yelled right back "Why don't you come over and try to lift this?" She laughed and said "_Mom was right .You are a dimwit. FYI , I've already completed training that would kill you in an instant because you don't even have the right Discipline! Now move it before you really piss me off!" **Training that'd kill him in an instant? **_Who was this girl? She laughed and said " I can read minds you know ,so I'll just tell you the story" ."In short my father is Yoko's brother ,Orian" He gaped and she said " Keep going unless you wanna die now!" And so the evil torture continued..

Meanwhile at the mall, Cassie had went into the hairstylist's first while Nick went to Walden's When Cassie was done, she eyed herself in the mirror .Man did she ever look good! She went to go find Nick at the bookstore .As she passed the photo booth , she ran into Keiko ,Shiziriu, Botan and Yukina. She hurriedly put her hair up under her baseball cap. As she passed the girls with a quick wave ,it suddenly occurred to her what the vision she had meant. She ran to Walden's and found Nick As Nick was getting her hair done, Cassie could only tap her foot impatiently .As Nick came out ,Cassie could only think of one thing "_Man Kuroune is gonna so owe me for this!" _she thought giggling to herself .But she had more important things to do now ,like get the two of them back to them to the temple. She sensed something wasn't right. And boy was she ever right…

Me: Hope ya like this chapter! And once again I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and say I'll keep trying my best to follow any of your bits of advice. And Andy, I may not be able to start the next one tonight but I'll try!

Kurama: You really should try to get some sleep…You don't want to tire yourself out now..

Me :I know but I at least have to get one more chapter up tonight : Next chapter is called Uraurimisha's attack .Til later Ja Ne ! Please read and review ! Luv ya all!-**_Yoko's princess_**


	11. Uraurshima's attack!

Chapter11- Uraurishimia's attack!

Cassie took over the driving as she sped back to the temple. "_I know something's wrong." _Cassie thought. And sure enough when she arrived back at the temple and leapt from the black Jaguar , she saw a thick fog engulfing the temple. "Nick keep your eyes open!" she shouted as she raced inside. To her utter shock and surprise ,there were about 5 little kids sitting on the floor bawling their heads off She peered through the thick fog to see Uraurishima standing there laughing like a maniac. Cassie let out a low growl as she snapped "You snake! What the hell are you doing here?" He didn't answer just laughed some more as he pointed to Kuroune. "Oh no!" Cassie yelled as she saw what was happening to the bat. He was transforming into a light demon! Then the story must be true then. The story Nick had told her the night of the poison claws assault..

**_Flashback_**

"Cassie if you wouldn't mind sitting down I've got a story to tell you about my dragon half." "Earlier in my third life I had a fling with a light demon." " A dragon ling resulted in that. Her name is Sarah." " As for my mate, I lost him in a storm one day. I haven't seen him since." " If the time should ever arise that something should happen to me or we find my mate, use this whistle to call for Sarah. She knows it's call and she'll come straight away…"

End Flashback

It looked like they'd finally found Nick's mate at last! But now all hell was about to break loose. When Kuroune had finally finished his transformation, Cassie took out the whistle Nick had given her so long ago and blew one long, loud blast on it. In under three seconds ,a three foot dragon appeared in front of her. Cassie knew the rest. Now that Nick's past mate had resurfaced, her darker half was about to resurface now too. And right on cue ,with an ear -splitting scream from Nick ,the dark half re emerged. There was only one way to stop the apocalypse from happening. Cassie transformed into Rikiu and took a step toward the quivering human. Rikiu's dark blonde hair blew aimlessly around her and she looked absolutely stunning in her battle gi .She formed a lightning arrow in her hands but quickly demolished it. "No no I need something even stronger." she muttered. Then her clear blue eyes widened with an idea. She raised her arm above her head and shouted " HEAVAN LIGHTNING PHOENIX!" The thunder and lightning crackled around her and in one moment the snide little snake had been fried to a crisp. What she'd failed to notice was a hunter friend of the late Uraurimishmia sneak up behind Yoko. Both she and Hiei dove for Yoko at the same time but they were too late. The spear went through his shoulder. "NOOOOO YOKO!!!!! " Rikiu cried as she dived forward to catch the fallen fox. She pressed her hands to his wound and poured the remainder of her Spirit Energy in She could feel it working as she felt the now, de transformed Kurama begin to stir. Whoa, she'd used way too much energy in her Heaven Lightning Phoenix. She felt herself stumble forward and fall to one knee. She knew she was just about to pass out but she had to tell Hiei something. "_Hiei you must put your triplet sister into another room and DO NOT let Kuroune or Sarah near her until I wake up .Got that?" _Hiei nodded ,having received the telepathic message. Now that everything had been taken care of she let herself fall into Kurama's arms knowing she'd have lots of things to deal with when she woke up…

Me: Hope ya liked that chapter Sorry it was so short but I need my sleep and I've been typing since 10:30 at night and it's now 4:45 am and the puter needs to cool down for a while. Next chapter's called **_Nick's memories erased and a return to past events._** Til later Ja Ne! Please R&R!

Kurama: Will you please get some sleep now before you pass out from exhaustion?

Me: mumbling Sure whatever….falls asleep against Kurama's shoulder.

Andy: shakes head sadly poor girl she really needs a break and she's loosing it! And how many times do I have to tell her not to bug you Kurama?! reaches to pull Yoko's Princess off Kurama's shoulder

Kurama : No let her sleep .She's earned it .And besides it's so kawaii!---

Andy: Shakes head sadly once again Well anyway Please R&R ! Now I'd better sit over here quietly until she wakes up so I don't disturb the lover girl! See ya next chapter everybody! --


	12. Nick's memories erased and a return to p...

Chapter 12-**_ Nick's memories erased and a return to past events._**

Cassie woke up hours later back at the temple. "Uhh ,what happened to me?" she asked .Then everything came back in a rush. She jumped up off the futon and ran down the hall. Kuroune and Sarah sat outside Nick's room , moping. Cassie ran up to them and said "You two have to get away from here at once!" "Your making Nick sicker just being here!" Kuroune nodded and took Sarah down the hall back to the living room. Cassie swallowed and carefully walked into Nick's room. She gasped as she saw that there was a cloud of darkness gathered around Nick. She gulped and transformed to Rikiu. Rikiu held up her lightning staff that had materialized when she transformed. she pointed it at Nick and said "Spawn of darkness, cloud of evil, I command you. Be gone!" The ominous cloud vanished but Rikiu knew that Nick was not out of the woods yet. Something else had to be done so the evil side that had tried to possess Nick would not plague her again. She walked up to her friend and took her by the arm. She pressed her fingers to her friend's arm and tapped three times. Rikiu stepped back and sighed with relief. She had just erased Nick's memories of her third life. But It came at a price Now she'd remember falling in love with Kuroune, but she wouldn't remember him saying he loved her. But that could be easily fixed once Nick woke up.. Rikiu went back down the hall and transformed back to normal. Cassie sat down on the futon and turned to Kurama ,Kuroune, Sarah and Sakura. The others were in the room too so she wouldn't have to explain more than once. "Nick will be fine for now." she said ,heaving a heavy sigh." But I had to erase her memories of her third life. She'll remember all of us and who we are ,but there's something she won't remember." Kuroune looked right at Cassie ."It was about our game night right?"? he asked Cassie looked at him and blinked with surprise. " Yes it is. But that can be remedied thanks to Rikiu's lightning staff." Just then they saw Nick stumble from the room .Cassie quickly transformed to Rikiu. There was something she didn't tell everyone else. She may not be able to survive this last act. The lightning phoenix took most of her spirit energy and even now she was tapping into her life energy. But this was something she must do. She wanted her best friend to be happy ,even if it meant her death .. Rikiu raised her lightning staff above her head and said softly "Lightning staff hear my plea. Return to the Past Now!" She watched as the room swirled before her. "Here Nick. Be happy with the one you love."

**_The past event_**

__

Now it was Hiei's turn "Ok Kuroune, truth or dare?" He smirked like Cassie and said "dare me three eyes!" Oh is he ever going to pay for that, Hiei thought to himself. "Ok Kuroune I dare you to tell Nick how you really feel about her!" At this Kuroune went pale and said "no please anything but that!" Hiei smirked, knowing he'd caught him. Kuroune got up and walked over to were the ultimate incarnate of darkness sat. He looked right at her and said "Nick ,I love you". She just blinked at him for a minute and ,when she'd finally gotten her composure back ,she sat up and kissed him right on the lips.

**_End the past event_**

The room went back to normal .So it _had _worked! With her low energy Cassie wasn't sure if it had with her low spirit energy. Kurama was the first one by her side as she fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry Kurama." she whispered. "I had to do it so Nick would be happy." Kurama was hugging Cassie close to him and tears were running down his face. "No Cassie you can't give up on us yet! I love you too much to let you go now!" he cried. Nick kneeled next to Kurama and said "Move for a minute I can fix this." Kurama obliged and Nick pressed her hands on either of Cassie's arms. _" You saved my life Cassie .Now it's time I saved you." _she murmured. A purple aura glowed for a minute and flowed into Cassie. Nick stood and leaned on Kuroune for support. "She'll be fine Kurama .Just let her get a couple days sleep .Or a couple months. I'm not exactly sure. But she'll be fine now."

A cheer went up from everyone else standing in the room. As Nick was helped back to her room by Kuroune and Hiei, she heard the girls giggling and she heard Botan say "C'mon ! We've got a wedding to plan girls!" Nick groaned out loud . God was this going to be a nightmare the next couple of months…

Me: Hope ya liked the chapter ! Sorry it was so short but it's storming here and I was in a hurry! I really don't like thunderstorms that much. meep! sees bolt of lightning and hides behind Kurama

Kurama: Oh come on it's alright You'll be fine YP We can go inside for a bit Amber flash through his eyes

Me :Wellll…Ok just so long as I don't have to stay out here with the mean lightning!

Andy: YP your hopeless…

Me: Don't care I don't like lightning!

Kurama: you coming or what ?starting to transform

Me: Of course I am but I've got to give them the chapter info first! The next chapter is called **_Of weddings and new dangers. _**Til later Ja Ne everyone! Luv ya all!

**__**

Yoko'sprincess


	13. Of weddings and new dangers

Chapter 13-**_Of weddings and new dangers_**

Me: This is the last chapter of Frosty Roses formally known as Roses In the Ice. Please look for the third set in the quartet this Monday :**_Black Silk Masquerade_**. The fourth and final part of this quartet will be called **_Reverse of Reverse_** .No release date as of yet. And I'd once more like to thank my co -author, Andy. E Orian for your help and support. Thank You sooo much! Now on to the last chapter!

The next three weeks were busy ones for everyone at the temple .Especially Cassie .She was pushed, pulled, and yanked in just about every direction She had to try on dresses, sit for her hairstyling and numerous other things .All in all ,she would've been driven nuts if it weren't for Nick. When things would get too much the two of them would duck out into the forest were the rest of the girls wouldn't dare to follow them.

At last ,everything had come full circle. Three weeks had passed and it was her wedding day. Cassie had to sit through another painful styling without Nick, who had mysteriously disappeared .Cassie sat and sighed heavily .She missed Kurama terribly. She had hardly seen him over the past three weeks and frankly it was driving her nuts! The girls had finally finished her makeup and helping her into her dress. Cassie's dress was pure white silk with gemstones and bows in all the right places .She stood up and twirled around in her dress once and then set to the task of doing her hair like a medieval princess. Her hands were shaking terribly out of nervousness. She tried twice to do her hair and failed miserably As she reached up to try a third time. A hand stopped her. It was Nick! "Here Cassie let me do it." she said .With Nick's experience it was done in no time. "why are you shaking so much?" Nick questioned as she helped Cassie adjust her tiara and put her veil on. "What do you expect Nick?" "I'm getting married in a few minutes !" Nick laughed and said " Well I guess that's to be expected" .Suddenly Nick jumped up and said " oops I'd better get out there!" "I'm supposed to lead everyone else in!" She dashed out the door closing it behind her ,just to make sure Kurama wouldn't try to sneak a peak at Cassie before the wedding . She didn't need to worry though. Kurama was tied up at the moment so to speak..

"Kurama will you hold still?" Hiei said exasperatedly for the millionth time that day. Said kitsune sighed angrily and stood still as Hiei adjusted his corsage for the second time. Kurama stepped forward and looked in the mirror .His gi looked better than usual. It was made of forest green silk and there was a sliver fox stitched into the design. He looked at his hair once more and breathed a s sigh of relief. Kuroune came up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong partner? " "you're getting married to the girl of your dreams in about two minutes. Speaking of which ,we'd better take our places . The wedding's about to start!" he exclaimed running out of the room ,dragging Kurama with him.

Cassie took a deep breath and took her place next to Hiei at the back of the walkway. Sakura came up behind her and picked up the end of her train "you ok Cassie ?" she asked with concern. "yes Sakura I'm fine." she replied ,her voice shaking. She could see everyone up at the other end of the room.. Andromeda in her little flower girl out fit, Perseus in his little ring bearer costume, Nick was in a dress {a/n wow} Kuroune was in a navy blue gi with a silver belt and was currently ogling Nick who he'd never seen in a dress in this lifetime and last but _certainly_ not least was Kurama in his green gi. Well let's just say Cassie's jaw hit the floor and snapped back up to her face as she was nudged gently by Hiei and she started walking towards the altar.

Before she knew it, she had said "I do "And Kurama had pulled her veil up off her face, Their lips locked for like 5 minutes in one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever given her. They would've taken it to another level ,but they were stopped by Kuroune and Nick pulling them apart saying "enough .It's time to dance."

The newly married couple were granted the first dance by the band. The song just so happened to be "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

**__**

"I'm so tired of being here **_Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me"_**

Then once that song was finished there were other various songs that played but Cassie chose to sit down for most of the dance. That was a good thing as she suddenly got a hold of Kurama and pointed out the fact that Hiei was dancing with Rose. Soon everyone knew but no one really cared. Everyone had a good time at the wedding .Cassie still couldn't shake the feeling like something was going to happen to Nick. There was nothing she could do as Nick departed for her dragon den in the Makai to wait out her 24 hour transformation. Nick's last words to Cassie were "Don't let my little problem ruin your wedding Cassie. I'll be back when you get back from your honeymoon with Kurama. Have fun!" she said before she stepped through the portal and little did she know right into a trap..

****

Preview of Black Silk Masquerade..

Briing ..Briing.. Who 'd be calling me this early? Cassie thought as she reached over to get her cell phone off the table ..No one ever called her cell except for emergencies ,so it must be important. "Hello? Cassie asked sleepily "Cassie something's happened" It was Genkai. Cassie went pale as she listened to Genkai's words. "Right I understand . We'll be right home." She hung up the phone and reached over to wake up her still sleeping husband. "Kurama? " she said He woke up and looked at her sleepily wondering what could be so important to be up this early. "Kurama we're going to have to cut our trip short .Something's terribly wrong. It's been five days since Nick vanished into the Makai and she still hasn't returned .Hiei already is out looking for her. We need to get back to the temple right away." As she prepared to leave ,Cassie knew that whatever had hurt her friend would pay dearly for it. .But what was it? It had to be something extremely strong to hurt Nick…

**__**

Me: well I hoped you liked chapter 13 of Frosty Roses. That's it for book one of the series. Cancun Roses will be finished either tomorrow or Sunday followed up by number three getting started on Monday! Til Later everyone Ja Ne ! Luv ya all -**_Yoko's princess_**


End file.
